


Little Cookie Thief

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, M/M, No human beta today, Short & Sweet, Thief, i die like a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: This is my apology for uploading my story 'Closed' a day early by accident. Hope you enjoy. @darkjediqueen was the one who inspired this one with a sweet little prompt when asked. <3
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Little Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for uploading my story 'Closed' a day early by accident. Hope you enjoy. @darkjediqueen was the one who inspired this one with a sweet little prompt when asked. <3

Peter and Stiles had spent the whole day together researching. Sometime during the afternoon Peter had made them a pot of tea and brought out cookies. 

Since he knew Stiles’ immense sweet tooth he had carefully divided the self-made oatmeal cookies onto two dishes and put one beside Stiles’ cup and the other beside his own.

He was still reading one of the encyclopedias, which was written in Elder Futhark of all things and trying to translate as he went along with it. 

Peter took another sip of his tea and reached towards the last cookie on his plate when he heard Stiles giggle. His eyes flicked up and he saw Stiles holding the precious last cookie in his hands. Mischief shining bright in his eyes. Stiles’ own cookies had been gone for hours and now the little imp had stolen Peter’s cookie. 

“Stiles … put it down. That’s my cookie!” Peter said although he knew it was futile.

Stiles’ eyes flashed gold and a second later his cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk’s because he had stuffed the whole cookie into his mouth. He chewed hastily and took off running to flee the consequences.

Peter growled. His eyes flashing blue in response and without a second thought, he shifted and gave chase.

Stiles’ exuberant laughter led the way outside and out into the nearby Preserve. The underbrush rustled and Peter could clearly see the way the younger man had run even though the other’s magic made him unable to sniff him out.

Peter relied on all his senses to catch up to the little imp and about a mile in he finally caught up with Stiles. The shift from wolf to man mid lunge was pretty instant. He cradled Stiles against him during their tumble down a small ravine and gently held him down with his body on the forest floor while he nuzzled his throat and his hands made sure Stiles was uninjured.

“You little cookie thief, I warned you what would happen if you did this again, didn’t I?” He growled throatily against Stiles’ ear.

Stiles shivered under him and gave a barely perceptible nod. 

Peter ripped his clothes off and shifted back into his wolf form. He gave a squirming Stiles a very thorough tongue bath — front and back — before he stepped back and let him rise.

He nipped at Stiles’ heels and made him run back home nacked as the day he was born. Of course, he made sure no one saw them. The pleasure of seeing the whole expanse of creamy pale mole-dotted skin was his and his alone.

Stiles was hard when he entered the house again. 

Peter loved the smell of Stiles’ arousal. He smelled like his favorite cookies when they came right out of the oven. Warm and inviting.

Again Peter shifted and he grabbed Stiles around the waist and carried him off to his bedroom.

He would devour his pretty mate and make him pay for stealing the last cookie in a very pleasurable way for them both.


End file.
